


From behind the kitchen wall

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gumball eavesdrop on his parents in the kitchen.(No description of sex, just him listening)





	From behind the kitchen wall

Gumball had never seen his parents even be remotely lovey dovey. Yeah, totally, he's seen them fight and make-up, but never had he once seen her cry into his shoulder (its usually the other way around and even then thats rare), he's never seen them kiss, or even hug on a daily basis.  
  
They were just too seperated Gumball guessed, but in the end he knew they loved each other. It was impossible not to see how much she cared for him, and he for her. Gumball first assumed that maybe, they just dont know how to physically interact, but they've hugged each of them with a bruising force, so it couldn't be that.  
  
He did however finally catch them in a moment of intimacy. He knew it was that, because he could tell his mom was happy and excited, something not rare but close enough. However it was dad who was talking.  
  
"H-how are you doin...Nicole?" "Like I've been missing this..."  
  
Gumball slid under the counter on the otherside of the kitchen wall, near the table, listening to his mom's sharp gasps. Maybe he should go upstairs, back into his room. But...when would he ever get the chance to see (more like hear) them act like an actual couple.  
  
"Say, Nic...you like being filled, with me. With my seeds." His mother groaned low, and he could tell she was trying to keep quiet. "With my children." Gumball listened to her gasp, a choked moan wrangled out of her.  
  
"Hhm? What'd about it Nicole...? You want another? I know how much you like being big. Love looking like you're about to pop...and we've been needing to add a new family member..."  
  
Mom choked on her words, inbetween yes, more, please.  
  
-  
  
Anais was born nine months later, and Gumball couldn't be more happier. Maybe because he had a sister, or better yet, he knew his parents had enjoyed making her. They had both been happy, and cuddling together that early morning. But he knew they were happy with just how they're lives were running.  
  
He only wished he could've seen them.


End file.
